(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist watch comprising a digital watch body and a watch band. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved digital wrist watch in which one member or both of the watch body and the watch band are magnetized for exercising healthful and remedical effects upon the user thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are hitherto known magnetic rings, magnetic necklaces and magnetic bracelets as healthy and remedical goods utilizing magnetism. In the conventional art, however, there has never been a wrist watch having such function. This is due to the fact that, in the conventional wrist watches, time is indicated generally by driving hands and many assembled gears with the power source of mainsprings. Accordingly, when wrist watches are placed in the magnetic field, the regularity of watches are impaired by magnetic force and they lose their essential functions.
Meanwhile, in view of the fact that recently developed digital watches are free from the influence of magnetism, the inventors of the present application have accomplished this invention.